Today a significant number of patients with congenital or acquired defects in the ocular globe are treated successfully with ocular prostheses adaptation, achieving the stimulation necessary for the proper development of the orbit bone component. Opposing to this, there is a group of patients where this adaptation cannot be made due to the lack of space resulting from development deficiency, and, up to date, there is no other alternative effective treatment method.